Auntumn Season
by Aria Ruthminz
Summary: Auntume adalah perempuan berumur 14 tahun yang terkenak kutukan dan dirinya berada didalam tubuh anak berumur 8 tahun, satu-satunya cara adalah mencari orang yang mengutuknya sekaligus untuk mendapatkan obat penawar tersebut. Tapi pertanyaannya siapa yang mengutuknya?
1. Kutukan x Bingung x Siapa?

**Summary **: Auntume adalah perempuan berumur 14 tahun yang terkenak kutukan dan dirinya berada didalam tubuh anak berumur 8 tahun, satu-satunya cara adalah mencari orang yang mengutuknya sekaligus untuk mendapatkan obat penawar tersebut. Tapi pertanyaannya siapa yang mengutuknya?

**Pairing** : Undecide.

**Disclaimer **: Hunter x Hunter bukan punya saya

**Warning **: Cerita ini campuran dari anime 1999 & 2011 serta comic. OOC, Typo? Dan sebangsanya.

** Auntumn Season**

**Chapter 1  
Kutukan X Bingung X Siapa?**

**.**

**.**

_Hahh, mengapa aku jadi seperti ini?_ Aku mencoba untuk memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi padaku. Kalau tak salah setengah jam yang lalu aku tengah menikmati saat-saat damaiku didalam kamarku dan bermain game Greed Island. Apa hubungannya semua itu dengan yang terjadi padaku sekarang ini? Pertanyaan bagus.

Disaat aku tengah berada dikota Masadora seseorang menyerangku dengan Nen. Sejujurnya ini sangat aneh karena aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku. Dan disaat itu pandanganku menghitam, sebelum kesadaranku hilang aku dapat mendengarkan sebuah suara.

**_"Kau telah kuberikan kutukkan, satu-satunya cara untuk mencabutnya adalah dengan mencari diriku. Dan disaat itu, kau akan mengetahui mengapa kau terkenak kutukan ini dan juga akan kuberikan obat penawar padamu. Karena itu semoga berhasil."_**

Dan hal yang kuketahui selanjutnya adalah aku sudah berada dikamarku dan joystationku rusak serta yang terjadi saat ini. Aku berdiri didepan cermin menatap diriku yang berambut hijau rumput dan bermata emas kucing. Tidak ada yang salah bukan? Nah yang menjadi masalah adalah aku berada didalam tubuh anak 8 tahun.

Maksudku demi Kuruta! Aku berusia 14 tahun! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa terjebak didalam tubuh anak-anak berusia 8 tahun! Aku menghela nafasku dan nampak terdiam untuk sesaat. Penampilan didepan bukanlah diriku, aku tidak mempunyai rambut hijau dan juga mata emas. Mendengar perkataan yang sebelumnya kurasa ini salah satu dari kutukan itu.

_Sekarang bagaimana aku menemukan orang yang mengutukku._ Aku bahkan tidak tau harus mulai dari mana, suara itu terdengar sangat tidak familiar ditelingaku dan itu akan menjadi susah, maksudku syukur kalau dia berada di York Shin, bagaimana kalau dia berada diluar York Shin! Tapi jika dia berada di Greed Island, bukankah itu artinya dia adalah seorang hunter, mungkin saja lebih mudah mencarinya?

Tentu saja jawabannya tidak.

Hunter adalah orang yang paling susah untuk dicari, dari kekuatan Nen-nya aku dapat mengetahui bahwa orang itu bukanlah orang yang biasa dan kemungkinan untuk menemukannya adalah 10% atau bahkan 5%. _Tetap saja, kenapa aku yang harus kenak kutukan?_ Ya mencari jawaban tanpa petunjuk bukanlah ide yang bagus, kurasa aku harus memulai dari awal.

Jika aku masuk kedalam Greed Island maka aku akan menemukan petunjuk yang lebih, tapi masalahnya adalah Joystationku saat ini tengah hancur, itu artinya orangnya masih berada didalam Greed Island, dan jika aku ingin menawarkan jasa percobaan maka aku harus menjadi seorang hunter.

Aku tersenyum, _Benar juga, sudah lama sekali aku ingin mengikuti ujian hunter._

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Aria **: Maaf jika proloug-nya gaje, ini adalah fic pertama saya dan semoga kalian menikmatinya. Bagaimana menurut kalian?

**See You in Next Chapter**!


	2. Menarik x Berlari x Tipuan

**Summary **: Tahap pertama berlangsung. Auntume bertemu dengan seseorang yang familiar, yang melibatkan rambut putih salju dan mata biru. Lari maraton. Rawa tipuan? Tahap pertama ini membosankan!

**Pairing** : Undecide.

**Auntumn Season**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap kearah bangunan yang berada didepanku, atau bisa kukatakan restoran yang berada disebelahnya. Ya perjalanan sampai kesini sangatlah panjang, aku harus melarikan diri dari mansion yang percayalah sangat susah untuk dilewati, dijaga ketat oleh para penjaga bayaran yang hanya ingin mengambil keuntungan setiap kali berjaga. Ya aku tidak bodoh seperti orang-orang lainnya begitu melihat tekad dimata mereka dan dapat mendengarkan pikiran mereka dengan jelas, yaitu hanya satu, uang.

Aku adalah half-assassin dan half-mafia yang melambangkan cara pemikiran ayahku dan sifat ibuku. Ya, instingku sering mirip ke ibuku. Tapi aku tidak memperdulikan itu, maksudku adalah, terkadang mempunyai insting yang tajam sangalah membantu dan menyebalkan. Seperti mendengarkan rahasia bahwa kedua orang tuamu akan bercerai. Ya aku memang sudah menduga bahwa hal ini terjadi berdasarkan sifat mereka berdua.

Dan tubuh kecilku yang sekarang ini tidak membantuku untuk keluar dengan cepat dari mansion, maksudku adalah, aku hanyalah orang yang terkurung ditubuh 8 tahun dan berlari dari mansion ke York Shin yang berkisahkan, 6.000mill hingga 7.000mill. Lalu bukan itu saja, aku harus berlari, mengumpulkan informasi, mencari navigator yang pada akhirnya membawaku ketempat ini.

_Tapi biarpun seperti itu, aku sedikit sebal karena mengetahui pertemuan hunter berada ditempat sekecil ini._ Aku mengikuti navigatorku masuk kedalam dan nampak berdiri didepan sang koki.

"Aku pesan _double-steak_ yang dipanggang di api kecil." _Well, itu adalah kata sandi yang paling aneh tapi masuk akal, yang pernah kudengar._ Pemilik toko tersebut nampak menatap kearah kami berdua sebelum menatap kearahku.

"Bukankah kau terlalu kecil untuk memesan porsi yang besar?" Aku nampak menatap bingung sebelum menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak, aku sudah siap dengan konsekuensinya." Pemilik toko itu mengangguk dan terlihat seorang pelayan mendekat kearah kami.

"Silahkan ikuti saya." Kami mengikuti pelayan itu sebelum berhenti didepan pintu dan terlihat dibalik pintu itu sebuah meja makan dengan kursi dan sepiring steak. Pelayan tersebut meninggalkan kami berdua, aku menatap kearah navigatorku yang memandang kearahku.

"1 orang dalam 3 tahun, itu adalah peresentasi rookie yang berhasil lulus ujian hunter. Kalau begitu aku pergi." Dia membalikkan badannya dan aku menahan tangannya sebelum dia sempat melangkah.

"Setidaknya, tolong beritahukan padaku siapa namamu paman yang baik?" Ah sepertinya aku membuatnya kesal, bukti itu terlihat jelas dimatanya yang nampak memandang kearahku dengan tajam.

"Aku hanya berumur 22 tahun, jangan panggil paman. Namaku adalah Alukart." Oh jadi itu namanya, Alukart, ya kurasa nama itu memang cocok dan unik. Mata merahnya menatap tajam kearahku sebelum menjulurkan tangannya kedepan dan menepuk kepalaku pelan sebelum keluar dan nampak menutup pintu "Anggap saja itu sebagai ucappan selamat berjuang."

"Terima kasih.." Aku hanya menatap dengan bodohnya kearah pintu yang nampak menutup sebelum perlahan-lahan lift berjalan turun kebawah. Aku mengarah kearah tempat duduk dan menikmati steak yang telah disajikan. Tak lama terlihat lift mencapai lantai 100 terbawah dan pintu terbuka menampilkan keramaian orang yang mengumpul didepan.

_Jadi ini maksudnya, hanya 1 orang rookie dalam 3 tahun yang bisa menjadi hunter._

**.**

**Chapter 2  
Menarik X Berlari X Tipuan**

**.**

Aku berjalan kearah sana sebelum tiba-tiba saja seseorang yang kecil dan bertubuh hijau menyerahkan sebuah kartu dengan nomor #400 kepadaku.

"Te-terima kasih." Aku tersenyum orang itu berjalan pergi. Dia pergi dan tidak mengatakan apapun, oh betapa aku ingin menghajarnya. Aku menghela nafas, _Kurasa dia salah satu host, mungkin saja tidak._

"Oh, hai! Kau pasti seorang rookie bukan?" Aku berbalik dan bertatapan dengan seseorang perserta yang gendut serta berhidung kotak.

"Ah, benar sekali." Ya seanehnya orang, belum tentu mereka berbahaya "Tapi bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Ah, aku sudah mengikuti ujian ini, ini adalah ujian ke 36-ku." Oh, jadi dia gagal 35 kali. Aku merasa kasihan padanya "Nah sebagai tanpa persahabatan kita, aku berikan kau jus ini." Kutarik kembali kata-kataku, jangan mempercayai orang jelek dan tidak menaruh belas kasihan kepada orang yang gagal lebih dari 20 kali.

"Terima kasih." Aku mengambil jus itu sebelum membuka dan meminumnya. Ya caranya memang mudah dan telah ketahuan, dia sengaja berbuat baik dan menaruh racun dijus ini. Aku tersenyum kecil di sudut bibirku, _sayang sekali, aku adalah seorang assassin._ Sistem-ku kebal terhadap racun, ya kuharap dengan kutukan ini semoga sistemku tidak berubah. Setelah selesai aku berjalan kearah sudut untuk duduk.

"Hei, bisa aku duduk disini?" Aku mengangkat wajahku hanya untuk melihat seseorang berambut putih, seputih salju dengan matanya yang biru, sebiru batu shappier, tidak lebih cantik lagi.

"A-ah tentu saja." _Kenapa dia kelihatan familiar? _"Namaku adalah Auntume, kau?" Laki-laki berambut putih itu menatapku dan aku dapat merasakan wajahku merona merah, _mata yang indah dan cantik._

"Untuk apa aku menjawab pertanyaan seseorang yang terlihat sangat lemah." Aku meremas tanganku, anak ini benar-benar menyebalkan. _Tunggu, kata-kata itu sepertinya pernah kudengar._ Aku menatap kearahnya dan memandanginya.

Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya, maksudku aku tau bahwa dia memang familiar tapi, aku tidak pernah menyangka, mata biru itu, rambut putih itu dan juga sifatnya.

"Killua." Dia menatap kearahku "Namamu Killua Zoldyck, kan?" Kurasa tebakkan ku benar, karena selanjutnya yang kuketahui adalah kuku-kuku yang panjang dan tajam nampak berada beberapa centimeter dari leherku, tidak, itu sudah menyentuh leherku dan aku dapat merasakan darah yang nampak mengalir keluar.

"Siapa kau?" Oy, oy. Serius dia tidak mengenaliku, akukan sudah memberikan namaku. _Oh benar, penampilanku._

"Ah benar juga, kau tidak akan mengenali jika aku jadi seperti ini." Aku menatap lurus kemata Killua "Dan kata-kata saja tidak akan bisa meyakinkanmu jadi." Dengan sigap aku menahan tangannya dan menjedukkan kepalaku ke kepalanya.

_Itte, sakit sekali._

"Oy untuk apa kau melakukan it-u." Killua nampak melebarkan matanya dan memandang kearahku dengan tatapan tidak percaya "Ka-kau tidak mungkin, bagaimana?" Aku menghela nafas.

"Ceritanya panjang Killua." Sudah kuduga dia akan bersikap seperti ini. Ya, aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya, karena disaat aku bertemu pertama kali dengannya dia terlihat sangat mengagumiku, dan disaat kau bertemu dengan orang yang kau kagumi dalam keadaan ini, sesuatu yang buruk pasti terjadi. Aku menghela nafas dan menceritakan semuanya kepada Killua, kenapa aku bisa menjadi seperti ini dan satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa lepas adalah menemukan pelakunya "Jadi kenapa kau berada disini Killua?"

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba ujian ini, kata mereka ujiannya sangat berat dan kebetulan aku tengah bosan." Aku menatap tajam kearahnya, didalam suaranya terdapat kebohongan. Kenapa dia berbohong padaku, tidak dia memang tidak berbohong, hanya saja setengah mengatakan kebenaran.

"Killua, ceritakan saja padaku. Kita berdua bukanlah orang asing bukan?" Helaan nafas terdengar.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi berada disana, jadi aku melarikan diri dan mengikuti ujian hunter. Aku hanya ingin menentukan masa depanku sendiri, aku lelah dengan membunuh." Aku menatap kearah lantai yang berada dibawahku, aku mengerti apa yang dirasakan Killua, ingin menentukan masa depanmu sendiri, lelah dengan hal yang tidak kau sukai, _Aku juga, tidak ingin menjadi mafia boss._

"Jadi kulihat kau membawa sketboard-mu." Killua nampak mengangguk dan mengangkat sketboardnya.

"Menurutmu?" Aku tersenyum begitu melihatnya menunjukkan sketboardnya kearahku, _dia benar-benar tidak berubah._

"Warnanya indah, seperti matamu." Aku dapat melihat wajahnya memerah.

"Be-berhenti mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu." Oh, betapa mengasikkannya. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat wajahnya seperti ini, _ya bagaimanapun juga Killua memang sensitive jika menyangkut tentang matanya._ Kami berdua mendengar suara teriakkan, "Sepertinya seseorang akan mati ya."

"Mau melihatnya?" Aku mengangguk dan kami mendekat kearah kerumunan orang-orang, disana terlihat seseorang dengan pakaian pesulap nampak tersenyum dan orang didepannya tengah berlutut sembari memperlihatkan tangannya yang menghilang.

"Lain kali, minta maaflah jika kau menabrak seseorang." _Hal sepele yang menjadi luka besar, yah aku setuju dengan perkatannya._ Aku menatap kearah Killua yang nampak memandang kearah lain, penasaran aku menatap kearah seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya. Laki-laki semumuran dengannya yang menatap kearahnya.

_Sepertinya mereka akan akur._ Aku tersenyum dan terdengar suara aneh yang sangat nyaring. Aku memandang kearah depan disana berdiri seseorang.

"Pendaftaran sudah ditutup. Nah ujian hunter akan dimulai." _Jadi dia penguji ya _"Sebelumnya kujelaskan dulu. Ujian Hunter sangat berat, kalau bernasib sial atau berkemampuan kurang, kalian bisa cedera atau bahkan tewas. Ada juga perserta yang twas karena keributan seperti tadi. Bagi yang tak keberratan silahkan mengikutiku." Aku berjalan begitu melihat beberapa orang nampak berjalan kedepan "Baiklah 404 perserta akan mengikuti tes pertama."

"Tes yang membosankan." Aku mengangguk.

"Maaf terlambat memperkenalkan diri. Aku Satotz, penanggung jawab tes pertama. Aku akan mengantar kalian ke lokasi tes kedua." Ucap Satotz, aku merasakan beberapa langkah kaki mulai bergerak cepat, _Sepertinya dia menggunakan Nen._

"Sepertinya sudah ada yang mengetahuinya, tes pertama sudah dimulai. Mengikutiku sampai ke lokasi tes kedua. Itulah tes pertama. Aku tak bisa memberitahukan lokasi atau lama waktu tes, kalian cukup mengikutiku." _Ini sama saja seperti latihanku dulu._ Aku menatap kearah Killua yang nampak memandang tak tertarik.

"Kalau kau bosan kenapa tidak mencoba memakai sketboardmu, mungkin kau akan menemukan hal yang menarik." Killua menatap kearahku sebelum kearah depan.

"Kau yakin? Kau akan tertinggal dibelakang." Aku menghela nafas, sepertinya Killua melupakan siapa diriku.

"Killua, aku adalah half-assassin dan half-mafia, aku akan mencari cara untuk menyusulmu." Awalnya aku melihat Killua sedikit cangguh tapi kemudian dia mengangguk dan memakai sketboardnya.

"Aku deluan." Aku mengangguk dan terlihat Killua memakai sketboardnya meluncur kearah depan. Sekarang, bagaimana caranya aku menyusul Killua? Aku masih tetap berlari dan terus berlari, entah sudah beberapa lama aku berlari juga sudah seberapa jauh jaraknya, satu-satunya yang bisa kupastikan adalah kita berlari zigzag diterowongan ini.

Aku dapat melihat seseorang nampak berjalan pelan dan kewalahan, orang itu terlihat seperti berada diusia 20 – 22 tahun, tapi hawanya mengatakan dia berumur diantara 19-20 tahun. Aku menatap kearah belakang dan melihatnya nampak berhenti, dan kini aku juga melihat beberapa orang berhenti, oh Killua juga.

"Tinggalkan saja, dia sudah selesai." Killua, kau terlalu dingin.

"Ini –hah– pasti bercanda –hah. aku akan menjadi hunter!" Aku melihat orang tersebut berlari kencang dan melihat laki-laki yang seusia Killua, -Gon namanya?- menggunakan pancingannya untuk memancing taling orang yang berlari tadi.

"Keren! Boleh aku meminjam pancinganmu?"

"Jika kau meminjamkanku sketboardmu."

"Huwaa, keren sekali!" Aku mendekat kearah keduanya dan terlihat Gon tersenyum kearahku "Aku Auntume, siapa namamu?"

"Aku Gon, dan ini Killua, yang tadi lari itu Loerio dan yang pirang Kurapika." Oh, nama yang sangat unik untuk orang-orang yang unik.

"Hai Gon." Aku tertawa pelan dan mentap kearah Killua "Temanmu sangatlah unik." Killua nampak membuang mukanya.

"Kalian berdua saling kenal?" Aku mengangguk dan terlihat Gon tersenyum. Kami bertiga berlari hingga tak terasa sudah berada didepan, aku menatap kearah Gon dengan pandangan tertarik sebelum menatap kearah Killua dan tersenyum.

"Kau tau, kalian berdua benar-benar indah." Keduanya menatap kearahku "Kalau Gon mempunyai mata cantik dan juga kulit yang benar-benar menarik, serta kau terlihat sangat lucu." Gon menundukkan kepalanya sembari menggaruk pipinya, semburan merah terlihat jelas dipipinya "Killua," _Oh, betapa mengasikkannya melakukan hal ini _"Mempunyai mata yang indah dan juga kulit putih yang mulus, serta terlihat sangat menawan."

"Hei! Kau mengatakan seolah aku adalah perempuan!" Aku hanya tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku baru menyadarinya."

"Gon!" Aku hanya tertawa melihat wajah Killua yang memerah. _Tapi kurasa aku harus menghentikan ini sebelum semuanya berantakan._

"Nee Gon, kenapa kau ingin mengikuti ujian hunter?"

"Ayahku adalah seorang hunter. Aku ingin menemukannya. Lalu kenapa Killua dan Auntume ingin menjadi hunter?" _Oh pertanyaan bagus Gon._

"Aku mengikuti ujian hunter karena aku mendengar bahwa ujian ini sangat keras. Tapi sejauh ini membosankan." _Jawaban tipikal seorang Killua._

"Aku mengikuti ujian hunter, karena aku ingin mencari seseorang."

"Siapa yang ingin kau cari?" Aku menatap kearah Gon dan nampak menatap kearah depan sebelum menghela nafasku.

"Seseorang yang mengutukku." Aku dapat merasakan tatapan bingung darinya "Yap, aku akan memperlambat sedikit karena sepertinya kakiku sedikit sakit, sampai ketemu dititik keluar nanti, Gon, Killua." Killua dan Gon nampak mengangguk sebelum berlari deluan kedepan.

_Kuharap aku tidak membuat keputusan yang buruk dengan mengatakan semua ini kepada mereka berdua. _Ngomong-ngomong sudah berapa lama ya aku berlari? 3 jam? 4 jam? Oh aku dapat melihat beberapa orang yang nampak tumbang, aku penasaran dengan yang berada didepan. Tak lama aku melihat beberapa orang nampak berlari kearah atas.

_Oh, jadi didepan tangga?_ Aku berjalan atau lebih tepatnya melompati tangga satu-persatu, tidak mungkin untukku melangkah ditangga yang cukup lebar ini. Maksudku ayolah, 8 tahun dengan tubuh dan kaki yang belum terlalu panjang harus melangkah ditangga besar? Kalian pasti bercanda. _Harusnya aku minta tolong kepada Killua untuk melakukan piggy-back, aku ingin merasakan kelembutan rambutnya._

Setelah perjuangan melompat-lompat aku dapat merasakan cahaya diujung. _Itu adalah jalan keluar, aku ingin tau apakah aku bisa menggunakannya._ Aku membungkuk sembari mencondongkan tubuhku kedepan sebelum memperlebar langkahku dan mendorong sekuat tenaga saat merasakan kaki belakangku menyentuh tangga dan melompat cepat kedepan._ Berhasil._ Aku melakukan hal yang sama sembari menghindari dari orang-orang yang berada didepanku. _Mereka penghalang._

Tak lama aku sudah berada dibarisan depan dan melakukan satu lompatan terakhir dan keluar dari dalam terowongan itu. Didepan terlihat dataran hutan yang luas.

"Rawa Numere alias Sarang Penipu. Kalian harus melewati tempat ini untuk sampai di arena tes kedua. Hewan-hewan langka yang hanya ada dirawa ini adalah makhluk licik dan serakah yang mengecoh manusia untuk dijadikan mangsa. Ikuti aku dengan waspada, kalau terkecoh, kalian akan mati."

Yah, aku pernah membacanya tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa tempat ini menjadi tempat ujian.

"Makhluk-makhluk di rawa ini mengecoh mangsa dengan berbagai cara. Ekosistem makhluk hidup yang mencari mangsa lewat tipuan...karena itu, disebut sarang penipu. Waspadalah agar jangan sampai terperangkap. Ikutilah jejakku."

"Heh, bagaimana mungkin kami akan tertipu setelah dia mengatakan hal itu."

"BOHONG! DIA BERBOHONG!" Kami semua menengok kebelakang dan melihat seseorang keluar dari sebelah pintu dimana orang itu nampak berjalan sempoyongan "DIA PENGUJI PASLU! AKULAH YANG ASLI!"

"Palsu?! Apa maksudnya?"

"Jadi siapa sebenarnya..."

"Lihat ini!" Orang itupun mengeluarkan sebuah kera yang berwajah dam tubuh yang hampir mirip dengan manusia "Ini monyet berwajah manusia yang hidup di Rawa Numere!" Aku menatap kearah Killua yang nampak menatap kearahku dan menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, Killua nampak mengangguk pelan dan menatap kearah depan.

"Monyet ini menyukai daging manusia segar, tapi tenaganya kecil karena tangan dan kakinya yang kurus serta panjang. Karena itu, mereka menyamar menjadi manusia untuk mengajaknya ke rawa. Lalu, berkerja sama dengan makhluk lain untuk menangkap mangsanya hidup-hidup!" Orang itu melanjutkan penjelasannya "Dia berniat menjadikan para perserta ujian hunter-." Seketika sebuah kartu nampak tertancap dikepala orang itudan orang tersebut mati jatuh kebawah. Aku menatap kearah Satotz berhasil mengambil kartu tersebut.

"Khukhu...jadi begitu." Aku menatap kearah seorang pesulap tadi, #44 yang saat ini tengah memainkan kartunya. Tak lama terlihat monyet tersebut sadar dan melompat untuk kabur sebelum sebuah kartu nampak terlempar kemonyet itu. _Dia berbahaya._

"Monyet itu pura-pura mati?!"

"Semua jadi jelas. Dialah yang asli." Pesulap itu nampak melirik kearah Satotz yang tengah membuang kartu tersebut "Penguji itu hunter yang diminta komite ujian untuk bertugas tanpa bayaran. Jadi, yang asli pasti bisa menangkis serangan sepele seperti itu."

"Kata-katamu kuanggap sebagai pujian. Tapi...kalau menyerangku lagi, apapun alasannya akan kuanggap pembangkangan terhadap penguji dan kau akan didiskualifikasi, mengerti?" Ucap Sotatsu.

"Oke." Aku melihat beberapa hewan atau burung pemakan bangkai seperti yang pernah kubaca, nampak terbang kearah monyet itu dan memakannya.

"Seperti itulah nasib yang kalah."

"Uh."

"Hukum rimba, memang sadis."

"Mungkin mereka berniat menuduhku sebagai penguji palsu agar para perserta panik dan bisa diculik. Seperti inilah kehidupan bertaruh nyawa dan saling tipu di rawa ini. Bukannya ada beberapa orang yang sudah tertipu?" Ucap Sotatsu dan aku dapat melihat beberapa orang nampak memasang wajah konyol "Nah, mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan menuju arena tes kedua." Dengan begitu kami semua mulai kembali berlari. Killua nampak berlari kearahku dan memegang tanganku.

"Kalau kau tertinggal dibelakang, aku tidak akan bisa menyusulmu jika terjadi sesuatu." Aku tersenyum kearahnya, sebenarnya aku benar-benar sangat ingin menjitaknya, tapi apa yang dikatakan olehnya benar, tempat ini sangat berlumpur dan pasti akan memperlambatku ditambah dengan hawa yang dikeluarkan oleh pesulap itu, apa boleh buat. Dengan begitu kami berdua berlari mendekat kearah Gon "Gon, mari kita berjalan lebih jauh kedepan."

"Ya, kita akan mengalami kesulitan jika kehilangan pengawas." _Oh Gon betapa polosnya dirimu._

"Itu bukan yang ku khawatirkan. Kita harus menjauh dari Hisoka." Aku mengangguk kearah Killua dan Gon menatap bingung kearah kami.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia ingin membunuh." Aku dapat merasakan Gon yang terkejut "Dia akan mengambil keuntungan dari kabut, cukup untuk membunuh beberapa orang. Kau pasti ingin bertanya kenapa aku bisa tau semua itu, bukan? Ini bau."

"Bau?"

"Ya, dia dan aku sama. Ini mungkin tidak tampak seperti itu sama sekali karena aku berpura-pura polos dan aku dalam penyamaran yang sempurnya. Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti."

"Leorio! Kurapika! Killua bilang kita harus berlari kedepan!" Aku hanya bisa sweetdrop mendengarkan perkataan Gon, dia benar-benar polos.

"Jika bisa, kita pasti sudah didepan sana!"

"Ah, tidak ada rasa ketegangan?" Aku hanya tertawa pelan. Kami masuk kedalam kabut yang lebih tebal dan lumpur nampak mengumpul dikakiku, terkadang ada beberapa kubangan lumpur yang sangat susah kulewati. Jika saja Killua tidak membantuku dengan mengangkatku sampai kami menemukan jalan yang datar dan bebas lumpur. Kami semua berhenti begitu mendengarkan teriakkan.

"Ada apa dengan teriakkan itu?" Aku menatap kearah Killua yang menatap kearahku dan juga Gon.

"Seseorang pasti telah tertipu." Aku menatap kearah depan.

"Hei, lihat. Tidak ada yang datang di belakang kami." Aku menatap kearah peserta bernomor #197 yang angkat suara.

"Benarkah? Setidaknya ada seratus orang dibelakang kita." Ucap yang bernomor #198.

"Mari kita terus berlari." Dengan begitu kami kembali berlari. Makin banyak suara serta ledakkan kecil yang terdengar dibelakang.

"Kurapika, Leorio.." Aku melihat Killua nampak menatap kearah belakang.

"Gon!" Aku merasakan pandangan bingung Gon kearah Killua "Kau bukan dalam posisi untuk mengkhawatirkan orang lain. lihatlah kabut ini. Jika kita kehilangan dia, kita keluar. Berdoalah semoga kau tidak mendengar teriakkan teman-temanmu." Aku menarik nafas panjang sebelum membuangnya dengan perlahan, memakai tubuh serta berlari dilumpur itu benar-benar membuang tenaga.

"Leorio?!" Aku menatap kearah Gon yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan berlari kearah belakang.

"Gon!" Ucap Killua akan tetapi kami masih tetap berlari kedepan, aku menguatkan pegangan ditangannya dan dia nampak menatap kearah sketboardnya sebelum menaikinya, tentu dengan aku menumpang dibelakangnya. Dan karena takut terjatuh aku harus memegang bajunya.

"Apakah dia bodoh? Dia kembali untuk menyelamatkan yang lainnya." Aku mendengar peserta nomor #294 disebelah kami angkat bicara.

"Ya, dia adalah anak yang bodoh." Kami mengarah semakin kedepan, tidak memerlukan waktu lama terlihat kami sampai didepan rumah dengan tulisan disampingnya, yang menandakan bahwa pembukaan ada diadakan jam 12 tepat, dan sebuah jam yang berada dibagian dinding paling atas. Aku menatap kearah Killua yang masih menatap kearah belakang, _Dia pasti benar-benar ingin berteman dengan Gon._ Aku mengambil nafas sebentar sebelum berdiri disamping Killua.

"Aku tau ini ironis. Tapi dia masuk atas tujuannya sendiri, dan menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia pergi keluar untuk menyelamatkan temannya dan melewatkan kesempatan untuk lulus." _Well, cara menghibur yang bagus, Mr #294._ Tepat setelah itu aku merasakan senyuman terukir dibibirku saat melihat Gon serta Kurapika –seperti yang diperkenalkan dengan Gon– berjalan keluar dari hutan.

"Itu Gon." Aku melihat Killua tersenyum dan melepaskan gengamannya, tepat setelah keduanya sampai, Satotz menembakkan pistol. _Tes pertama telah berkahir._

"Baiklah, jadi semuanya sudah sampai disini. Disini, Visca Forest Reserve akan menjadi tempat untuk Tahap Dua." Aku menghela nafas dan duduk ditempat tadi aku berdiri "Pokoknya, saya resmi mengucapkan selamat kepada kalian semua yang telah lulus Tahap Pertama. Saya harap kalian beruntung di Tahap Kedua."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Aria **: Umm..gimana, tambah gaje? Aria harap kalian menyukai chapter 2 ini.

**See You In Next Chapter**


	3. Sushi x Gourment x Ketua

**Summary **: Chap 3. Tahap kedua telah dimulai. Auntume berpencar dari yang lainnya karena merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Kenapa beruang aneh itu menyerangnya? He?! Ketua komite Ujian Hunter?!

**Pairing** : Undecide.

**Auntumn Season**

**.**

**.**

Aku tersenyum sembari menatap Satotz yang melangkah pergi sebelum menatap kearah depan. Suara-suara aneh nampak terdengar dari dalam pondok didepan kami. _Apakah kita semua akan diserang langsung oleh pengawas? Ini ujian Hunter, bisa jadi tidak dan iya._ Aku menatap kearah Killua dan Gon yang nampak tengah berbicara. Terdengar bunyi 'tek' sebelum pintu tersebut terbuka, memperlihatkan perempuan serta laki-laki dengan badan yang sangat besar.

**.**

**Chapter 3  
Sushi X Gourment X Ketua?**

**.**

"Gimana Buhara, kau lapar?"

"Seperti yang kau dengar, aku sangat lapar Menchi." Menchi –jika aku tidak salah dengar– menganggukan kepalanya dan menatap kearah kami semua.

"Begitulah, tes kedua masakan! Siapkan masakan yang akan memuaskan kami, Hunter Gourment." _Sudah kuduga, dari hawanya sudah ketahuan bahwa dia adalah Hunter Gourment._

"Pertama, buat masakan yang kuminta."

"Lalu, hanya yang lulus yang bisa membuat masakan yang kuminta. Jadi, kalian akan lulus tes kedua saat masakan kalian kami nilai enak! Tes otomatis berakhir begitu kami kenyang." Kalau yang besar tak apa-apa, tapi kalau yang perempuan. Aku menghela nafas.

_Tes ini akan benar-benar mengurangi populasi disini._

"Menuku adalah, babi panggang utuh. Itu favoriteku. Jenis babinya dari babi terganas yang berada di dunia hidup di hutan ini, Great Stamp. Jadi selamat berjuang." Dengan begitu kami semua berlari kedalam hutan saat melihat beberapa babi berlari kearah kami, _Ini adalah tes yang menarik untuk saat ini._ Aku melompat kearah pohon yang berada disampingku dan pindah jalur, didepanku terlihat peserta bernomor 100 yang nampak berlari kearahku, dengan sigap aku melompat keatas dan terlihat peserta itu terserang oleh babi yang mengejarku.

_Kelemahannya, berada disana!_ Aku melompat dan meletakkan tanganku didepan babi tersebut dan mempusatkan semua auraku ketangan kananku. _Ko!_ Babi itu nampak terlempar kebelakang sebelum terhempaskan kedinding, "Yosh, misi berhas-ahh!" Aku menatap kearah tanganku yang rasanya sangat sakit, seperti habis dilindas oleh mobil atau benda berat lainnya. Ukh, kurasa aku tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kananku untuk sementara.

Aku menatap kearah peserta nomor 100 yang nampak penuh dengan luka dan menatap kearahku, bagian tengahnya nampak rata seperti ditimpa benda kotak yang besar, aku menebak bahwa itu adalah hasil dari terkenak gading babi itu. Dengan begitu aku berjalan kearah hutan untuk mencari kayu bakar dan juga daun-daun kering agar bisa membuat api. Kalian pasti bertanya bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membuat api ditengah hutan ini bukan? Tentu saja membuatnya menggunakan cara tradisional yang lama. Menggunakan batu.

_Ukh, ini adalah hal membosankan yang pernah kulakukan._ Aku terus mematukkan batu berkali-kali dengan tangan kiriku, _Jika tau seperti ini aku tidak akan menggunakan Ko._

"Ah kau berada disini." Aku mengangkat wajahku dan melihat Killua yang nampak mendekat, dengan babi yang diangkatnya.

"Ah, Kill-."

"Apa yang terjadi pada tanganmu?" _Uh-oh, aku lupa tentang hal ini._ Aku hanya tersenyum sembari tertawa pelan.

"Saat aku menghajar titik lemahnya, aku tidak menduga bahwa dia mempunyai tulang yang kuat, jadinya seperti inilah." Killua menghela nafasnya dan mengambil korek dari balik bajunya sebelum menyalakan api didepan.

"Lain kali jika tes-nya seperti ini, kita berpartner." Aku memerengkan kepalaku, menatap bingung kearahnya, dia nampak mengeluarkan sebuah perban dan melilit tanganku.

"Kau tidak bersama dengan Gon?"_ Kukira kalian berteman._

"Aku berteman dengannya bukan berarti aku harus selalu bersamanya, aku khawatir jika, kau tau bukan." Killua nampak memeluk lututnya dan menaruh wajahnya dilututnya, menatap kearah orang mati yang berada didepan kami.

"Ya aku tau. Tapi Killua, keputusan kau buat sendiri. Karena itu, ambillah keputusan yang menurutmu benar. Aku dapat melihatnya, bahwa kau dan juga Gon akan menjadi sahabat yang sangat sempurna," Killua menatap kearahku "Karena kalian bertolak belakang dan saling bahu-membahu." Aku tersenyum kearahnya "Kalian memang cocok bersama." Killua melebarkan matanya dan nampak tersenyum kecil.

"Mungkin saja." Kami kembali melihat kearah mayat yang berada didepan, aku tidak tau mengapa tapi memandang mayat yang ini membuatku nampak merasa aman, mungkin saja itu karena bukan akulah, tidak, kurasa mungkin karena bukan kamilah yang berada dibagian sana. Tapi entah kenapa sekilas aku dapat melihat siluet Killua, yang seperti menggantikan orang didepan, memandangku dengan tatapan kosongnya dan berlumuran dengan darah.

"Yosh, sekarang sudah matang kurasa sudah saatnya kita kembali." Ucapku sembari berdiri, aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, membayangkan Killua seperti itu benar-benar membuatku ingin menangis. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri, itu menyakitkan untuk melihat bayangan orang yang kau sayangi mati didepanmu.

"Kalau begitu, pake ini." Killua menyerahkan sketboardnya kearahku, aku mengangguk dan meletakkan dibawah babi itu, Killua nampak mengangaktnya dan meletakkan diatas sketboard begitu juga dengan babi gulung miliknya. Kami berduapun mendorong babi itu hingga kepondok. Disaat yang bersamaan aku melihat Gon, Leorio –orang yang baru kulihat– serta Kurapika membawa babi mereka masing-masing dan menaruh ditempat yang disuruh.

"Apa yang terjadi pada tanganmu, Auntume?" Aku tersenyum kearah Gon dan mengangkat tanganku yang diperban.

"Aku hanya ceroboh karena memukul babi itu dengan tangan kosong." _Setidaknya, dengan Ko tidak akan seperti ini, tapi apa boleh buat._ Aku hanya tertawa dan Gon nampak menatap bingung. Bunyi Gong yang menandakan bahwa tes kedua bagian pertama telah selesai. Setidaknya tersisa lebih dari 60 peserta yang berada disini.

"Baiklah tes tahap kedua selesai, 70 babi panggang telah dimakan yang berarti 70 orang lulus ditahap kesatu." Aku hanya dapat menatap kagum kearahnya sebelum menghela nafas.

_Apakah dia benar-benar Hunter Gourment. _Aku dapat merasakan sudut bibirku berkedut sembari menatap kearah Buhara.

"Beda dengan Buhara, aku lebih tegas! Penilai akan berjalan ketat." Sebuah jeda dan Menchi berjalan mondar mandir sebelum berhenti "Menuku untuk tahap 2, tes kedua adalah Sushi." Aku menatap bingung kearahnya. _Sushi? Apa itu, aku baru pertama kali dengar._ Uh, kalau tak salah dulu Kaa-san juga pernah menyebutkan nama itu, dan kurasa aku juga pernah memakannya, tapi bagaimana? Kenapa aku melupakan hal penting seperti itu.

"Sepertinya kalian bingung, ya? Wajar kalau kalian ngak tau, karena itu makanan khas warga ke pulauan kecil." Ucap Menchi "Akan kuberi petunjuk! Lihatlah didalam sini." Kami semua bergerak dan mengintip kearah dalam, disana sudah ada sebuah dapur mini lengkap dengan pisau-pisau dan yang lainnya "Kalian akan membuatnya disini! Peralatan dan bahan dasarnya sudah tersedia. Nasi sebagai bahan utama sushi sudah kusiapkan, terutama nasi karena itu sangat penting. Lalu petunjuk terbesarnya. Aku memesan sushi, tapi harus nigiri sushi." Kami semua bergerak kearah post kami masing-masing. Aku bersebelahan dengan peserta bernomor 294 tadi. Entah kenapa aku sering terpisah dari Killua serta Gon.

"Baiklah, kalian semua bisa memulainya. Ketika saya penuh, tes akan berakhir! Selama itu, siapkan sebanyak yang kalian suka dalam waktu yang diperbolehkan."

"Nigiri Sushi." Aku berguman sembari menatap kearah pisau-pisau yang berada didepanku. _Jika hanya menggunakan nasi itu mustahil, pasti ada bahan lainnya._ Selain itu juga ada sebuah pisau, kalau ada pisau berarti ada daging atau semacamnya yang dibuatkan. Hmm, mungkin saja aku harus mencari daging, tapi masalahnya adalah daging apa? Apakah babi itu lagi?

_Tidak, dari caranya bertindak kurasa tidak mungkin bahannya sama dengan tahap 1._ Menatap kearah peserta bernomor 294 yang nampak menutup mulutnya dan ekpresinya menjadi lucu, seperti menahan tawaan, dia menatap kearah peserta nomor 53 sebelum tertawa pelan. _Dia mengetahui sesuatu._ Aku menarik bajunya pelan.

"Nee, nee, apakah paman mengetahui sesuatu tentang nigiri sushi?" Aku sengaja mengatakan hal itu dengan pelan, maksudku dia pasti ingin merahasiakannya bukan. _Lalu kenapa aku bertanya?_ Peserta itu menatap kearahku sebelum meletakkan jari telunjuknya dimulutnya.

"Ini rahasia saja ya, sebenarnya itu adalah makanan khas dari negaraku." _Huwo, jadi begitu ya, paman botak ini benar-benar mengetahuinya._

"Bisakah kau kasih tau padaku?" Peserta bernomor 294 itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Seorang ninja tidak pernah mengasih taukan rahasianya pada siapapun." Aku hanya menatap kearah tanah dengan pandangan sedih sebelum kembali kearah komporku. Aku mengeratkan kepalan tanganku, _Aku ingin melakukan Ko kepadanya._

"Ikan?! Tapi bukannya kita berada ditengah hutan?!" Aku menatap kearah Leorio yang berteriak dan terlihat dia dilempar sendok nasi oleh Kurapika.

"Jangan keras-keras! Kau bisa menemukan ikan didalam kolam atau sungai!" _Kurapika, kau juga keras._ Setelah itu suasana menjadi sunyi sebelum tiba-tiba saja kami semua berlari untuk mencari sungai yang terdekat. Aku berlari digaris terakhir, jika aku memaksakan didepan maka aku akan tertendang. Aku dapat mencium bau yang menarik tak jauh dari tempatku berlari. _Ya, kurasa aku harus menengok kesana._

Dengan begitu aku berputar arah menjauh dari yang lainnya sembari berlari dengan cepat kedalam hutan. Kolam yang terdekat tidak jauh dari pondok, tapi bau ini menarik perhatianku. Aku berlari hingga berhenti didanau kecil yang berada dihadapanku. _Jika sepi begini aku bisa bergerak bebas._ Aku mengambil beberapa langkah mundur sebelum berlari dan menyelam kedalam air. _Airnya sangat jernih._ Aku dapat melihat beberapa ikan berjalan melewatiku. Dengan begitu aku menangkap satu persatu sebelum ikan dengan jumlah yang banyak berdatangan.

Aku melihat sebuah jaring dibawah dan mengambilnya sebelum menangkap beberapa ikan dan pergi keatas untuk mengambil udara, aku berenang kesisi danau dan menatap hasil tangkapanku. _Baiklah ini sudah cukup._ Aku berjalan keluar dari air dan merasakan kakiku seperit digigit oleh sesuatu. Dengan begitu aku menengok kebawah dan melihat ikan dengan wajah jelek yang mengigitku. _Eww._ Aku mengayunkan kakiku akan tetapi ikan itu masih mengigit dengan sigap aku menendangnya hingga terlempar ketengah laut.

_Ikan yang buruk rupa, ikan apa itu? Uhh, aku tidak pernah ingin bertemu lagi._ Aku menatap kearah kakiku yang nampak berdarah dan bekas gigitan kecil, ditempat ikan tadi terlihat sebuah bola sebesar kelereng berwarna merah. Aku mengambil bola itu dan memperhatikan isinya, ada ikan buruk rupa tadi akan tetapi versi mini. Aku menatap kearah yang sepertinya telur ikan itu. _Huh, anggap saja ini sebagai imbalan karena aku telah mengigitku._ Aku mengambil telur itu lalu memasukkannya kedalam kantong sebelum menuju kembali kedalam hutan. _Kira-kira, Killua dan Gon sudah selesai nggak, ya._

Aku berhenti begitu merasakan kehadiran orang lain dibelakangku, perlahan aku berbalik hanya untuk menemukan seekor beruang besar dengan tanduk yang penuh lumut. Dengan sigap aku melompat kearah kepalanya dan memegang tanduknya disaat beruang ini menggerakkan kepalanya. _Apakah dia tertarik dengan bau darah?_ Aku menatap kearah depan dimana terlihat sebuah pohon, dan beruang ini berlari kearah pohon. Dengan sigap aku melompat menjauh dan melihat beruang itu tumbang saat bertabrakan dengan pohon. _Aku tidak ada waktu untuk ini._ Aku kembali berlari kearah pondok dan melihat beberapa orang nampak masuk kedalam dan kembali ke-postku.

_Jadi pertama-tama aku harus memotong ikan ini._ Aku mengambil pisau dan memotong ikan-ikan yang lumayan besar, yang berwarna cerah ini. Baru kali ini aku melihat ikan cantik seperti ini. Aku menatap kearah nomor 294 yang nampak menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Dengar ya, bentuknya sangat penting. Yang tidak sesuai dengan nigiri sushi tidak akan kucicipi!" _Ya, dan ini bagian susahnya._ Aku mengintip kearah #294 yang tengah memotong ikan itu dan meletakkannya diatas nasi. _Jadi seperti itu!_

Aku memotong ikan, dan mengambil bagian tengah lalu membuang kulitnya hanya menyisakan dagingnya saja lalu meletakkan diatas nasi tersebut dan mengekori #294 menuju kearah panitia sebelum seseorang dengan nomor #23 mendorongku menyebabkan sushi yang kubuat tumpah.

"Hei! Kau harus melihat-lihat kalau berjalan!" Orang itu hanya menatapku sebelum membuang mukanya dan berjalan kearah depan. Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan mengigit bibir bawahku, _Bersyukurlah karena aku tidak niat untuk mengambil nyawamu._ Aku kembali ke post-ku.

"Ahh semua dari kalian!" Aku dapat melihat Menchi membara sembari terlihat frustasi, dan melirik kearah #294 yang maju kedepannya dan membuka tungkunya, karena suaranya pelan aku tidak bisa tau apakah itu benar atau salah, tapi sepertinya itu benar karena aku melihat Menchi memakannya. _Tapi, kenapa #294 tidak senang?_

"Apa katamu?! Nigiri sushi adalah nasih yang ditekan dibentuk menjadi sepotong gigitan persegi panjang dengan setetes wasabi diatasnya serta irisan daging ikan!" _Jadi begitu!_ Dengan sigap aku melakukan seperti intruksi yang diberikan oleh peserta #294. _Terima kasih, aku berhutang budi padamu!_ Tak sampai waktu 10 menit aku telah selesai dan melihat beberapa antrian mulai menipis. Aku berlari kearah antrian paling akhir. Aku dapat mendengarkan komentar Menchi yang sangat, mungkin terlalu keras._ Aku ragu jika aku akan lulus._

"Ah baiklah ini yang terakhir." Aku menaruh sushi-ku didepannya dan menatap harap-harap cemas. _Enakkah? Apa tidak? Kumohon, aku sangat membutuhkan lisensi hunter ini demi menghilangkan kutukan ini!_ Aku merasakan Menchi meletakkan tangan dipundakku, aku dapat merasakan tatapan Killua yang menajam dan aku tau bahwa jika sekali saja Killua bertindak bodoh maka dia akan selesai dalam ujian ini "..us.."

"Pe-pengawas?" Tanyaku pelan dan terlihat Menchi mengangkat wajahnya memandangku dengan tatapan, senang dan terharu?

"Kau lulus! Sushi ini sangat enak! Baru kali ini aku merasakan rasa yang seperti ini! Bahan-bahan apa saja yang kau gunakan?!" Aku hanya menatap kearahnya yang nampak melompat-lompat kesenangan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Menchi jadi senang begini? Tapi bukankah artinya aku lulus. Aku tersenyum.

"Uh, aku hanya mengambil ikan dikolam saja, aku ingat berhadapan dengan beruang tanduk-lumut. " Aku mengatakan bagian terakhir dengan pelan dan Menchi nampak mengangguk, sepertinya dia mendengar perkataan terakhir. Selanjutnya yang aku tau, aku dapat merasakan beberapa pasang mata menatap kearahku "Tapi apakah tak apa-apa?"

"Ya, lagi pula aku sudah kenyang." _Eh? Bukankah itu artinya._

"Hah?!"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?!"

"Seperti yang kukatakan diawal. Ini berarti hanya 1 orang yang melewati tahap kedua. Terima kasih dan kalian bisa datang lagi tahun depan." Hanya aku saja? Bagaimana mungkin, maksudku ada beberapa kandidat yang sangat bagus seperti Gon, ya dia penuh dengan kejutan. _Apakah ini tentang tes lulus menjadi koki? _Aku dapat merasakan beberapa pasang tatapan tajam menuju kearah Menchi, merasa tidak nyaman aku bersembunyi dibalik Menchi. _Ternyata menjadi kecil ada gunanya._

"Kau pasti bercanda." _Uh-oh, #294 jadi menakutkan._

"Ini sama skeali tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak bisa menerima ini." Aku merasakan Menchi menatap heran kearah yang lainnya dan melihat Buhara yang menghela nafas pasrah. Bisikan-bisikan dapat terdengar dan aku menatap kearah Gon yang menatap sedih sedangkan Killua melipat tangannya dibelakang kepalanya. _Sepertinya dia bosan._ Menchi menatap kearahku dan tersenyum sebelum mengambil ponselnya lalu menelpon seseorang. Aku berjalan kearah samping Killua dan Gon.

"Maaf," Keduanya menatap kearahku "Kalau tau seperti ini aku akan ikutan gagal." _Eh?_ Aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengalir turun, pandanganku juga menjadi kabur. _Aku menangis? Apakah karena aku tidak bisa menjaga emosiku? Bukan, ini karena._

"Ja-jangan khawatir, kau tak perlu menangis. Aku senang kau lulus. Seperti yang dikatakannya, kami bisa ikut tahun depan." Aku mengigit bibir bawahku, _Gon, kalau seperti itu terus kau hanya akan melukai dirimu. Ujian ini sangat berarti untukmu bukan?_

"Tapi, tanpa kalian aku akan kesepian." Aku mengusap air mataku dan menarik nafasku, Killua menepuk pelan pundakku.

"Sebaiknya kita berharap ada keajaiban. Lagi pula jika berakhir disini, ujian ini payah." Aku tersenyum sembari mengangguk dan menatap kearah Gon yang juga tersenyum, kami bertiga melirik kearah Menchi yang nampak berbicara. Aku dapat mendengarkan beberapa peserta angkat suara dan Menchi hanya membalasnya. Aku melihat kearah Gon yang nampak bergerak kesana sebelum memanjat kekursi dan mengambil ponsel tersebut.

"Hallo? Bisakah kau tahan sebentar."

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan! Berikan kembali punyaku!" Menchi merebut kembali ponselnya. Gon melompat kebawah dan berdiri disamping Menchi.

"Aku harus lulus Ujian Hunter atau aku tidak akan bisa menemukan ayahku!" _Bingo, aku sudah tau bahwa dia khawatir soal itu._ Aku tersenyum kecil, tapi melihat sikap Menchi kurasa itu tidak akan mumpan.

"Oh benarkah? Aku benar-benar menyesal untukmu. Tapi lihatlah, hak untuk mengutuskan siapa yang lolos atau gagal milik saya, pengawas. Kau mengerti itu?" Aku melihat Gon berjalan kearah belakang sofa selama Menchi berbicara.

"Ya, itu sebabnya bisakah kau mengelolah tes kembali?" _Oh Gon, kau adalah orang keras kepala yang pernah kutemui, dibawah Killua tentunya._

"Aku sudah membuat keputusanku! Jangan membuatku mengatakannya lagi. Kalian juga, tes sudah selesai kenapa tidak pulang saja!" Tepat setelah itu suara benda yang seperti dipukul terdengar, kami semua berbalik dan menatap kearah peserta #255 yang menghancurkan sebuah tempat memasak disana. _Uji kekuatan sebelum berbicara heh._

"Baiklah, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan ini. Aku menolak untuk menuruti perkataanmu, aku tidak akan pergi dari sini!"

"Hei, aku sudah cukup dengan seorang pengeluh dibelakang sini."

"Apa katamu?!"

"Aku bilang, kenapa kau tidak pergi dan kembali lagi tahun depan." _Keadaan semakin memanas._ Aku menatap Killua yang memandang dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Jangan beri aku omong kosong ini! Tujuanku bukan jadi koki atau Gourmet! Tapi Hunter! Aku ingin jadi Hunter Blacklist! Aku ngak sudi nasibku diputuskan oleh Hunter Gourmet rendahan!" Aku dapat merasakan hawa yang dikeluarkan oleh Menchi berubah, _dia marah._ Dan marahnya seorang hunter pro bukanlah hal yang baik bagi orang yang membuatnya marah.

"Apakah kau baru saja memanggilku rendahan." Bukannya takut #255 nampak lebih berani menantang.

"Itu benar! Kau menganggil dirimu hunter sedangkan kau hanya duduk ditempat dan menikmati makanan-makanan enak! Apakah kau bercanda!" Aku dapat melihat sedikit gerakkan tangan Menchi yang nampak bergeser melebar._ Ada sesuatu yang dipegangnya _"Aku tidak akan pernah mengakui kau sebagai seorang hunter, apalagi seorang pengawas! Dan aku yakin sekali bahwa orang-orang disini tidak akan menuruti perintahmu!" Buhara terlihat mendekat kearahnya.

"Santailah Buhara, jangan mengganggu urusanku, aku bisa mengurusnya." Buhara menatap kearah atas dan menggaruk pipinya.

"Biar kulihat, jika kau turun tangan maka dia akan mendapatkan patah tulang, dan kau pasti akan memasaknya kan." _Ukh, itu menjijikan, tapi menakutkan, tetap saja menjijikan._

"Oh benarkah? Aku penasaran dengan yang dimaksud memasak." Ucap Killua yang nampak semakin tertarik.

"Sial, ini sebabnya aku benci amatiran. Baiklah sudah kuputuskan. Nomor 255, aku akan menunjukkan apa yang dimaksud dengan menjadi Hunter Gourment. Para pelamar lainnya lihat juga. Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah perpisahan dariku." Menchi memasukkan pisaunya kedalam saku dibelakangnya "Aku akan kembali dalam 1 jam." Dengan begitu kami mengarah keluar untuk melihat Menchi yang nampak menghirup udara sejuk sebelum melompat pergi.

"Jadi Auntume, apa yang terjadi pada kakimu?" Aku menatap kearah bawah dan menatap kakiku yang masih berdarah. _Ah, aku lupa._ Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Saat ingin memancing aku terjerat sesuatu." Aku tertawa pelan dan menatap kearah Killua yang menghela nafas. Dia mengeluarkan perban dan melilitkan dikakiku. Sakit sih, tapi apa boleh buat, rasa sakitnya jadi hilang saat pertengkaran tadi. Kami masuk kedalam dan duduk didalam.

"Tidurlah aku akan membangunkanmu disaat dia datang." Aku mengangguk dan menutup mataku dan tak beberapa lama aku tertidur lelap. Tentunya sebelum beberapa menit yang terasa seperti 20 menit seseorang mengguncangkan tubuhku dan aku membuka mataku, aku melihat Killua tersenyum kearahku "Kau melewatkan bagian seru."

"Kau bilang akan membangunkanku saat Menchi datang." Aku bangkit dan menatap kearah seseorang kakek yang terlihat tua yang saat ini tengah berbicara dengan Menchi "Jadi apa yang kulewatkan?" Aku melihat peserta #255 menahan hidungnya yang berdarah.

"Saat Menchi datang aku bilang bahwa kau tertidur dan dia terlihat sedih, dia mengatakan, 'Anak ini mempunyai potensi sebagai Hunter Gourment yang hebat suatu saat nanti.' Dan mendekat kearah post lalu membuat nasi dengan tambahan lumut diatas nasinya dan kemudian Gon mencobanya, katanya sih itu enak, lalu #255 tidak terima dan menyerang Menchi sebelum Buhara yang menyerangnya deluan. Dan tak lama datanglah kakek tua itu." _Oh jadi bagitu. _Aku mengangguk dan menatap kearah Menchi dan kakek tersebut.

"Sebagai gantinya, tentukan tes baru dan kau yang jadi penguji ikut serta untuk demonstrasi bagaimana? Dengan itu, lebih mudah bagi para peserta untuk menerima hasilnya, kan." Menchi terlihat terkejut sebelum mengangguk dan tersenyum._ Uh, kakek yang pandai berkompromi._

"Benar juga kalau begitu. Telur rebus." _Uhh, makanan yang paling bisa kubuat!_ "Ketua, bisa tolong antarkan kami sampai ke gunung itu?"

"Begitu ya, tentua saja bisa." Kami semua naik kedalam pesawat tersebut. Aku melihat kakek tua itu menatap kearahku dengan pandangan, yang tak bisa kuartikan "Kau satu-satunya peserta yang lulus ujian Sushi? Kau boleh, tidak mengikuti ujian ulang ini." Aku mengangguk.

"A-anu, nama kakek siapa?"

"Namaku adalah Netero, aku adalah penanggung jawab komite ujian hunter."_Oh jadi begi..HEE?!_ Untuk apa komite berada disini? Netero hanya tertawa dan berjalan kearah lain, aku menghela nafas saat merasakan bahwa pesawat ini akan turun.

"Killua, Gon, semoga kalian berhasil." Dengan begitu mereka semua melambaikan tangan dan turun kebawah. Aku menuju kearah ruang utama dan duduk diam disana. _Kuharap tidak akan memerlukan waktu yang lama._ Aku berjalan kearah pintu keluar, karena aku memang bosan dan melihat beberapa dari mereka tengah memasak telur rebus. _Ukh, pasti enak sekali ya._ Aku menghela nafas dan kembali kedalam dek kapal.

"Baiklah, dengan begini orang-orang yang lulus dalam ujian kedua adalah 45 orang." _Wah, suara Menchi ternyata sangat nyaring._

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Aria **: Kalau Aria bisa jujur, sebenarnya Aria mau buat Auntume itu kagak lulus di ujian sushi karena semua cerita OC yang Aria baca semua OC mereka lulus, tapi dikarena kondisi kasetnya rusak-rusak, jadi mau ngak mau dibuat lulus aja.

**See You In Next Chapter!**


End file.
